The Thrill of the Chase
by invisiblemanda
Summary: "Of course he's dead. That's because I killed him. It's all about the thrill of the chase..." Oneshot. Human AU. Character Death. Bad title, bad summary. I've been reading too many Mafia!Italy stories lately. Pic was found on zerochan.


Of course he's dead. That's because I killed him. It's all about the thrill of the chase…

"What's wrong, fratello? You're not going soft on me, are you?" My brother smirked at me before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No!" I protested. I wasn't getting soft. Tired of the chase? Perhaps. Guilty? Yes. But I wasn't getting soft.

The last victim –target– was a foreign student from Japan. He was studying architecture. He was disposed of quickly because my dear fratello grew tired of the chase. He was such an easy prey – he was alone, no friends or family had come with him from Japan. Most people here either eyed him suspiciously or ignored him completely. And to make things worse, he spoke very little Italian. Why he chose to come to Venice when he didn't speak the language, I'll never know. I'll never know anything else about him. It was easy enough for fratello to befriend him, to gain his trust. He was so lost in this new culture that he gladly accepted my fratello with open arms. That's why he became boring – he was too easy.

I lightly fiddled with the handle of my murder weapon without actually revealing it. The next target was scheduled to be disposed of tonight. This time, fratello had chosen someone who he thought would be much more difficult, much more exciting. He had chosen a tall, strict German man. This guy must've been in the military or something because I've never seen a man so obsessed with cleanliness and order. At first, he seemed to always be annoyed with my fratello, but that slowly changed as he expertly wormed his way more and more into the German's life until the German had grown quite fond of him. Fratello's act was so convincing that sometime I almost believed that he actually was sweet and innocent. Almost.

That's how it always happened. Fratello would choose a target and get them to like him. He would spend weeks, sometimes months – as he had with the German guy – getting close to them, putting on his flawless innocent routine, making them feel comfortable with him, until one day… he had me do the dirty work. I couldn't remember how it started, and I never knew why he did it. Either way, in just a few hours, it was the German's turn.

Fratello and I went our separate ways, and soon it came time to carry out our plan. I made my way through the trees of the park, careful to watch for anyone who could see me, until I made it to a small clearing.

I peeked around a tree. My fratello and the German were sitting on a park bench feeding some birds. He looked up and gave me a slight nod before returning to the bread he was tearing up. The usually observant German did not seem to notice our signal. I took one last look around to make sure there were no witnesses and raised my murder weapon.

I never miss my target.

A chill ran down my spine, sucking all of the warmth from my body. I had learned to steady the shaking of my hands and to calm my breath, but that damn chill still ran down my spine every time. I ignored it as best I could. I took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger.

I never miss my target.

The birds flew away, frightened by the loud, sudden noise. Blue eyes widened in shock and a scream escaped his lips. The body collapsed to the ground, his beautiful red hair sprawled all around. The German, with his quick reflexes, was on the ground almost instantly holding my fratello tightly in his arms.

I never miss my target.

I quickly, yet casually, made my way out of the park and back toward the city of water. I heard sirens behind me, but they were far enough in the distance to not worry about. I had covered my tracks flawlessly. They hadn't caught us – me – in all these years, and they won't catch me now. Fortunately, this was the last time.

I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath. "Goodbye, my dear fratello. I'm sorry it had to end this way," I said aloud. My eyes stung, but I would not give my tears the pleasure of escaping. I am an orphan and an only child.

I stopped by my apartment to grab my train ticket as well as the bag I had packed earlier when fratello and I left the cafe. I was leaving this city, this country. Perhaps I would go to France. I had always heard that the food was delicious and the women were beautiful. It sounds wonderful.

Of course he's dead. That's because I killed him. For me, it was never about the thrill of the chase.


End file.
